


Don't wake Micky.

by 0Nesmith_Tundra0



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Nesmith_Tundra0/pseuds/0Nesmith_Tundra0
Summary: Mike wakes up in the middle of the night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't wake Micky.

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing for my m&m headcanon :) i realize that if I'm gonna have new comers, they're gonna need lots of context so I may post my own m&m beginning fic. I'll have to write it first. I have one but it's extremely outdated. Anyway, enjoy this little ditty! ❤️❤️❤️

Mike awoke with a start and jerked up quickly, sweat running from his temples and heaving frantic breaths. He whipped his head around quickly in multiple directions, finding that he was in complete darkness. He threw his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound on the inside. It sounded like gongs in his ears. He quickly put his hands to his head and gripped at his hair for a moment before the pounding finally ceased and he managed to catch his breath. He scratched at his head as if to scramble his frantic thoughts. He took a deep breath and held it for three seconds before letting go and exhaling. A little trick that Micky had taught him.

Another nightmare. He sighed and rubbed his eyes which still felt heavy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened his eyes to look around the room once more. It was still completely dark. All except for the moonlight which peaked shyly through the curtains. He looked over to the corner and squinted to see You sleeping peacefully in her doggie bed. He was glad he didn't wake her up. It would've been awful if he had alerted her and caused her to start barking. He tossed his blanket aside and quietly planted his feet on the floor and hunched over, letting his head fall into his hands.

As he became a little more aware of his surroundings, he lifted his head and looked around the room again. Something felt off. It always did. There was always just something strange about being the only one awake in someone else's home. It felt almost otherworldly. He had been here for a few months now but he still couldn't shake this feeling. He then began to notice the ticking of the clock. He looked up at the clock above the hallway. He hated that clock. It was one of those eerie kitty cat clocks. The ones whose eyes dart back and forth with every tick of the time hands, its tail doing the same, pendulous. It was especially disturbing to see in the dark as the eyes were always the first thing he made out.

He sat and stared the clock down, watching its lifeless eyes tick back and forth, as if in a trance. His attention was pulled away, however, when a light suddenly illuminated the room, scanning from one end of the window to the other before fading out. It was a car. He dropped his chin into his hands and thought of what he wanted to do. He couldn't be up and around while Micky was in bed. It would be disrespectful, but at the same time, he was sufficiently too disturbed to simply go back to sleep. He sighed once more. He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds outside. Cars driving by and the occasional breeze through the trees, creating a calming susurrus.

“I'd sure like a drink of water right about now.” He thought to himself suddenly.  
He opened his eyes once more and lifted his chin from his hands. He felt thirsty. He wanted to grab a glass of water, but he didn't want to be loud. He also wanted to splash a bit of water on his face. He still felt sweaty. He looked around the room again, his eyes were now slightly more adjusted to the dark. He stared down the dark hallway and felt embarrassed that he was frightened by it. The bathroom door was opened and the room just seemed to leak darkness. He knew there was nothing in the dark, only kids are afraid of what lurks in the shadows.

He wanted to stand up, but he didn't want to wake the dog. He wasn't paralyzed by an irrational fear, not at all. He just didn't want to wake the dog up. 'Cause then she'll bark and wake up Micky, and he didn't want that to happen. He then turned his head and peered into the kitchen. A little bit of moonlight seeped through the window and the curtains and spilled out onto the tiled floor. But it was still quite dark. He sat helplessly for a moment, wondering what he was gonna do. Finally, he managed to muster up enough courage to stand. He pushed himself up as carefully as possible and stood up, wobbling slightly as he did so. He looked back to the corner quickly, the dog was still sound asleep.

He looked towards the hallway again. He stiffened as he was met with a tunnel of darkness. He looked back up and the kitty clock because he realized that the first time he had looked, he had been too caught up in looking at it's evil eyes that he hadn't even thought of looking at the time. 4:15 in the morning. He felt a slight bit of relief as soon it'll be daylight, but at the same time, he felt terrible because soon it would be daylight. And he didn't see himself getting back to sleep anytime soon. Maybe if he splashes a bit of water on his face and gets a quick drink he'll be able to fall asleep with some luck.

Finally, he put one foot in front and stepped forward towards the endless darkness that was the hallway. If for any reason there were a sudden loud sound, Micky would find him dead on the floor in the morning because he would've had a heart attack on the spot. He put another foot forward. And another foot. And another. And another, and another, until he was enveloped by darkness. He felt terrified as he approached the dark bathroom but he took another deep breath to keep himself calm. He hated being a grown man and feeling this afraid. But this wasn't any ordinary darkness.

He finally stepped into the dark bathroom and quickly reached for the light switch, but before flipping it, he realized he had to close the door first or else the light from the bathroom would leak into Micky's room and wake him up. And the thought of waking Micky was more terrifying than any fear of the dark. He grabbed the door knob and quickly swung the door forward, but before he slammed it, he stopped abruptly, right at the frame, and pushed it gently, twisting the knob so that the little lock that held the door closed wouldn't click when it settled into the hole. He sighed with great relief before quickly flicking the light switch. Bad idea.

He was suddenly blinded as the bright light filled the room. He put his hands over his eyes suddenly and rubbed them for a moment before eventually pulling them away and attempting to open his eyes. The light burned something fierce, but after a moment, he was able to keep his eyes open. He looked around the bathroom for a moment before approaching the sink and grabbing for the knob. He hesitated. These knobs were squeaky. Maybe he should go back to the couch....... No. He made it to the bathroom and he was gonna do what he came for. He cringed as he slowly turned the knob. Sure enough, it let out a shrill squeak.

Everything seems so much louder when you're trying your best to be quiet. The water began to run and he kept it on low so that it wouldn't be as loud. He bent down and cupped his hands beneath the water, filling some up in his hands and throwing it onto his face. It felt amazing as he rubbed the cold water against his warm cheeks and forehead. At least if he got in trouble it would be worth it. He lifted his head up and stood up a little, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself these months later. He was glad to look healthier, at least. But there was just no ridding himself of those bags under his eyes.

He slowly turned the knob and turned the tap off. He felt much better. He would get his drink of water from the kitchen. He reached for the towel that hung on the rack and rubbed his face down, drying his hands as well. Now he had to get back to the couch. Everything was gonna appear much more dark once he stepped out of the light. But he felt a little more confident now. He walked to the door and reached for the knob but stopped, realizing he had to turn the light off first. He reached up and flicked the light off and slowly opened the door. He stared down the hallway once more but from the other end. He could at least make out the living room a bit better since it was a bigger space. It didn't quite leak darkness like the bathroom did.

Quietly, he creeped back down the hallway and back into the safe zone. He nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing a low grumbling noise. He looked down quickly to see You looking back up at him. Her ears were up and alert. Mike put his finger to his mouth as he slowly tried to walk past her. Her growling only became louder. “Don't do it.” He whispered, now in fear for his life. She readjusted her paws, almost as if she were preparing herself to jump up at any moment. Mike looked into the kitchen at the sink. He was dying for a drink. But he realized it would require him to get into Micky's dish cabinet, he already hated getting into his food cabinet. Maybe he could just dip his head beneath the faucet for a drink. But first he would have to get past the little monster in the doggie bed.

“Just be quiet..” He pleaded in a whisper. She could take down his whole operation so quickly, and mercilessly, too. As he headed slowly towards the kitchen, she continued to growl, but she never moved. He finally made it to the kitchen. The floor was surprisingly cold beneath his feet, much more than the hallway and bathroom floors. Fortunately, the moonlight illuminated the sink just enough for him to be able to make it out. He turned the knob careful, thankfully, these ones didn't squeak. The water began running and he stood still for a moment before pulling his hair back and dipping his head beneath the faucet for a drink. He felt ridiculous being 6'1" and drinking from a kitchen tap. But it's not like he hadn't done it before.

After sufficiently quenching his thirst, he stood up, wiped his mouth and turned the faucet off. He felt accomplished for managing to do this without waking Micky. And for getting past the beast successful. It seemed she was sparing him. For now. He crept back to the couch and sat down. This time, the little dog didn't growl. She seemed to know now what he wanted and was he was doing. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should give sleep another try. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over himself as he positioned himself for sleep. Curling up on the short couch, he closed his eyes to get some sleep.


End file.
